


Dough

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi likes baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dough

"More lemon juice" Iwaizumi hummed. He looked critically at the dough he was making. He reached out for a lemon only to have it handed over to him by Oikawa.  
"What are doing today?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. "Muffins again?"  
He nodded and added "I want to get them right. Last time they weren't good enough"  
"As you wish. Just so you know those with a lot of apples were heavenly delicious"  
He silently accepted a compliment but said nothing. He focused on mixing all of the ingredients together. When he poured the mass to the forms and put them to the oven he finally stood straight. Oikawa stole the scoop covered in dough and licked it from all over.

"Why do you always do it, dumbass?"  
"Are you kidding me? It's the best part of baking" Oikawa grinned and ran away as Iwaizumi was already swinging another wooden scoop in his direction. It missed his head by inches.  
"Are you trying to harm me, Iwa-chan?" Tooru pouted.  
"You are going to get yourself problems with your digestive system"  
Taller male's pout quickly changed into a smirk "Does it mean you care about me?"  
He leaped on Iwaizumi and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Your whole mouth is covered in dough. That's gross, Assikawa."  
_He didn't push me away... He loves me!!!_ Oikawa thought till he felt a slap across his back.  
"What?!" he yelled as he rubbed aching spot.  
"Don't go ahead thinking weird thoughts" Iwaizumi said turning around in his best friend's embrace. Then he unexpectly turned back and kissed him. Oikawa's surprised face quickly reddened as he leaned closer to Iwaizumi to deepen the kiss. He took his arms from their earlier place on his shoulders only to put his hands on the back of his neck.  
He felt Hajime's palms on his waist, gently pulling the other male away from him.

"Is something wrong, Iwa-chan?" he asked after he got his breath back and calming his heart down a little bit. His attempts made no difference on his still intensively pink cheeks.  
"Not at all" male in question answered despite looking out of breath. He was blushing subtly, his eyes sparkling. He smiled when he glanced at his hands still laying on other male's waist. He came back to Oikawa's face, wandered all over it to focus on his lips. Iwaizumi moved his face closer and leaned his forehead against his friend's. The space between their mouths diminished gradually until their lips met together. This kiss was slower. It didn't carry all the frustration that grew over the years, hopes for situation that couldn't have happened nor sleepless nights spent thinking about the other. It carried nothing but their feelings in their purest form. Kissing Iwaizumi sent shivers down Oikawa's spine, filling him with immense joy and thirst for more. It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. 

"Muffins are ready in 10 minutes." Iwaizumi said as he pulled back. He took his hands away from taller male's waist and rolled up sleeves of his shirt. "Help me out with that" his command was followed by an apron thrown at Oikawa's chest. "So we'll have some time later"  
Tooru grinned as he pulled the cloth on.  
"You bet we will"

**Author's Note:**

> you can drop by and say hello at bashful-berry.tumblr.com  
> EDIT (24.07.16) I wrote something new about them and I have improved quite a lot since I wrote this fic so please don't judge my writing based on this old thing and read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7541569)


End file.
